Minecraft Evolution SMP
}}Minecraft Evolution SMP is a Minecraft series in which Martyn and several other YouTubers play through many versions of Minecraft starting back in Minecraft Beta 1.2_02. Martyn is part of the Property Police on the server and deals with shenanigans of others, he also takes part as a Presenter in EVO News. After defeating the Ender Dragon, Martyn formed the Biome Buddies, who explore biomes. Recently, a mayor was chosen from the 4 contestants, Martyn, Mini, Taurtis, and Grian McQuack. Marytn was sadly eliminated because he exploded the secret Mafia base. The server currently has gone through Minecraft versions Beta 1.2_02, Beta 1.4_01, Beta 1.6.6, Beta 1.8.1, Release 1.3.1, Release 1.7.10 and the series ended in Release 1.8. Episode Guide |ytuser=UCWiPkogV65gqqNkwqci4yZA |LEFTY VS RIGHTY! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #1|bxQtE0Pcgjk |PROPERTY POLICE - Minecraft Evolution SMP #2|YdQruvJgZFA |COOKIE CRUMBLES - Minecraft Evolution SMP #3|NiDNvdsDnFA |BEDROCK PORTAL? - Minecraft Evolution SMP #4|XaIoGLM63bs |LEAVING BETA 1.2 - Minecraft Evolution SMP #5|aCfBlWivnPw |STOP THE TRAIN!! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #6|RBFvMpJm4K8 |THE VANISHING DOG! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #7|CN2hD9z_Ox8 |MAFIA POLICE CHASE!! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #8|KX8OaCC55Xk |THE GHOST OF MINI - Minecraft Evolution SMP #9|HUKHsxm3OVM |TRICK OR TREAT - Minecraft Evolution SMP #10|W5hbmpGBAbA |BURN THE MAFIA!! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #11|YxsZnb_8y8g |THE NEW STATION - Minecraft Evolution SMP #12|pyzNTczdKTk |ANOTHER PORTAL CLUE?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #13|PD5Dd9Xk8bU |LONG PORTAL FALL - Minecraft Evolution SMP #14|mNkkn_d6l5w |INVISIBLE PYRAMID PRANK - Minecraft Evolution SMP #15|CEPT2XbpPL0 |MAP OUT THE WORLD - Minecraft Evolution SMP #16|QN-miT4g6LU |INFINITE OBSIDIAN?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #17|AK27DbRfXGQ |GHAST GUARDED HOTEL? - Minecraft Evolution SMP #18|GbOOAxQ66es |A NEW EMPIRE? - Minecraft Evolution SMP #19|xJXyITzg5O0 |PRIVATE INVESTIGATION LINE UP - Minecraft Evolution SMP #20|Rnn8g04hTs0 |CHRISTMAS BEGINS - Minecraft Evolution SMP #21|eQlTauDCMTM |SECRET SANTA CREATION - Minecraft Evolution SMP #22|3WfNqab20Ek |WHAT PRESENT DID I GET? - Minecraft Evolution SMP #23|UOiPQPdzGoo |BASE BENEATH OUR BASE?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #24|at3x2GvoD6Q |THE CLASH - Minecraft Evolution SMP #25|iLdZCQmG6o8 |TOUGH PORTAL PUZZLE - Minecraft Evolution SMP #26|h2fkB9J06yU |THE NEXT PORTAL?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #27|tOQNC6I8Nwg |BETA OR BETTER - Minecraft Evolution SMP #28|KUP7Gv2PoG4 |NETHER ROLLERCOASTER - Minecraft Evolution SMP #29|WXgnh_5ilEU |FREE MUSEUM TRIP - Minecraft Evolution SMP #30|5-ZMaWVkU-U |A LITTLE OFF THE TOP - Minecraft Evolution SMP #31|LTe_1uv_2yM |BUILDING A POLLING STATION - Minecraft Evolution SMP #32|Sz1MaD0zaFU |THE WATCHERS PRANKED US?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #33|1o5yiINzL8E |WE CAN SPRINT?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #34|5eVNAnmDnUU |DECORATING MY NEW OFFICE - Minecraft Evolution SMP #35|IYGAktgxF-s |AND THE MAYOR IS... - Minecraft Evolution SMP #36|rHb_24xD-Fw |TIME FOR CHANGE!! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #37|BLdu_h-pYCk |WHO WINS? - Minecraft Evolution SMP #38|Xi5if2ESMYg |FIRST DAY WITH MAYOR TAURTIS - Minecraft Evolution SMP #39|3YCrXkBWmok |WHO STOLE MY CAR AND CRASHED IT?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #40|6qSgzUw361k |A POT OF GOLD?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #41|iBSTFDd-ltY |BECOMING NEWSREADERS! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #42|bN3ZuTduBvU |NOTE BLOCK PRANK?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #43|qprv6gchC2k |GRIAN'S BASE IS GONE?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #44|XzXyzlwa-Gw |THE NEW BILLBOARD - Minecraft Evolution SMP #45|p1WUMQZ4dYg |BREAKING NEWS, NEW PORTAL?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #46|uF_RUv4cWac |WE NEED A BREAK - Minecraft Evolution SMP #47|1c0LE09hEwc |GOODBYE TO STEVE? - Minecraft Evolution SMP #48|Sqge-ocZNHQ |RESTAURANT DARK SECRETS - Minecraft Evolution SMP #49|skx_NrJF5gc |ZOMBIE RAIN TRAP - Minecraft Evolution SMP #50|qCNphjwF6sQ |HE LEFT WITH THE LOOT!! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #51|DFBwcp43xwA |THE WATCHER'S REVENGE - Minecraft Evolution SMP #52|ckqM1EcT1M4 |NEW MEMBER OF THE SERVER?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #53|KUOMsDDcyFE |Building A Streaming Setup! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #54|esxkGQ6GHy8 |Overthrowing The Mayor! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #55|6NOxe-f_RVQ |SPACE RACE?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #56|-jgg4Leso_g |METEOR STRIKES SPAWN?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #57|KYFQJhTzfg4 |IT'S TIME TO LEAVE EVO... - Minecraft Evolution SMP #58|XJjCYS9lTFI |MAKING A PORTAL? - Minecraft Evolution SMP #59|BDZm-bd-2cM |DANGEROUS GAME! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #60|cYdS-SZD4vc |TELL NOBODY - Minecraft Evolution SMP #61|dzTBVev9thM |There Are Sheep EVERYWHERE?! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #62|gpuGm5NIsvw |We Had A Fight... - Minecraft Evolution SMP #63|l7DsnN0w9vA |The Broken Portal - Minecraft Evolution SMP #64|fGbtaq_dF90 |Leaving Grian Stranded - Minecraft Evolution SMP #65|yUjuOSM4UQY |THE WATCHER'S TRIAL - Minecraft Evolution SMP #66|uDG7sj4-v1I |Making A Friends Movie - Minecraft Evolution SMP #67|2BerUuibhSs |Property Police Get A Promotion! - Minecraft Evolution SMP #68|2muEF7HvUzc }} Category:Minecraft Category:Grian Category:NettyPlays Category:Salems_Lady Category:MiniMuka Category:PearlescentMoon Category:Taurtis Category:SolidarityGaming Category:Tomohawk